


Painting

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [1]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Other, flower morty - Freeform, harmony ricks, yang rick - Freeform, yin rick - Freeform, yin yang ricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Introduction to my Rick family. Yin and Yang Ricks live in a cabin on an isolated planet, away from all other Ricks. They have a Morty that they had rescued, named Flower Morty. He has a daisy growing out of the top of his head which cannot be removed.Yin Rick is a quiet Rick with long black hair and wears black robes. He has a passion for botany, and studies all the alien plants surrounding their home.Yang Rick is a loud, meat head that spends most of his time working out. While he is smart like Ricks, he prefers to use his hands to create and fix things.We meet the family as they are outside on their balcony together.





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I created these characters after I was inspired by other Rick and Morty artists that created their own Rick couples and universes. Everything about Yin and Yang goes with their name sake. Yin is more feminine and enjoys the night, while Yang is much more masculine and thrives in the sun. Flower Morty is a favorite character of mine from Pocket Mortys.  
Yes, they aren't the same Rick and Morty that most people know, I wanted to spend time with the softer side of Rick's intelligence. I have more stories of this family, so I hope you all enjoy.

Yang Rick loved watching Yin Rick paint. They were outside on their terrace. It was such a beautiful day, Yang insisted. He was seated behind Yin, close enough to be able to see his painting, but far enough to not be distracting, as Yin had put it. The fresh breeze combed through the loose, long strains of Yin’s dark hair that fell from his ponytail. Yin however, was too focused on his work to notice his audience. Yang loved that about him.

Yang noted how carefully Yin chose the next brush he used. Picking up the next one and staring at it as if it was telling him if it was the right one or not. When Yin was painting, it seemed like the rest of the world around him faded away. Like he was transported to a dark, silent room each time. All that remained was his canvas and subject. Yang smiled to himself. It was Yin’s far off expression that made him so attractive.

Morty sat on a stool in front of the two men. Impatiently swinging his legs as he waited for his portrait to be finished. Softly his head swayed in rhythm with his legs, making the daisy growing out of the top of his scalp to wave hello. Yang smiled at his grandson’s fidgeting, so much like himself. Sitting still wasn’t easy for Yang. The fact that Yin was willing to be in a single place for hours always amazed him. 

Nearly everything about Yin amazed Yang. How he could watch a tree and scribble notes as if the plant was conversing with him the details of its life. Yin could take a damaged plant and make it flourish, whereas every day Yang absentmindedly crushed flowers and such under his feet during his early morning runs through the mountain trails. Unlike the flowers though, that blossomed in the sunlight, Yin always seem to shine his brightness after the sun went down. No matter how hard he tried, Yang could never stay awake as long as Yin usually did. 

“Nearly done,  _ Bellis _ . I have more details to put on.” Yin said softly to Morty, without looking up from the paint.  _ Bellis _ , from the latin name  _ Bellis perennis,  _ was the scientific name of daisies. Yin bestowed this nickname on Morty shortly after he first bloomed. 

Yang had found Morty, limp and near death in a cave during a run. Seeing the battered child, Yang immediately brought him home to Yin, knowing that he would be able to help him. Weeks after bringing Morty home, and health had returned to him, a sprout emerged from Morty’s cap. Yin performed simple tests after, discovering that Morty was fused with plant DNA. Yin, having a passion for nature, developed a deep love for Morty, suggesting that he had been theirs all along.

Morty was so happy when his bud finally opened, revealing a white daisy. The name  _ Bellis  _ was given and it stayed since then. Yang chuckled to himself. While Yin is humble, his subtle way of showing off his intelligence and skills just made him all the more attractive. Yang didn’t hide what he could do, he never felt he had to. Sometimes Yin’s actions made him wonder if he should.

Morty crossed his ankles so his legs wouldn’t swing anymore, but he was still oblivious to the sway in his head. The daisy on top continued to peacefully wave to the Ricks. 

“Hey, knucklehead! You’re still moving. Stay still.” Yang called out to Morty. Snapping out of his daydream, Morty straightened and stiffened his back. Yin glanced over his shoulder to Yang. His eyes were heavy and his lips were stiff. Yin always preferred a more tranquil approach when it came to Morty. He found that while Yang’s rules were fair and acceptable, he felt that Yang’s enforcement of those rules to be quite abrasive. However, seeing his grandson finally holding still long enough for Yin to finish the painting, he couldn’t do more than give his companion a look of discontent. 

Yin’s expression did not go unnoticed by Yang, they had lived together long enough for Yang to know exactly what it meant. Their friendship was a constant force. No matter how often they would drive the other crazy, they found life to be much more bearable with the other Rick there. They had moved into a large cabin, deep within a mountain range, on a planet without any life more intelligent than an insect. Here each could do and live how they wanted to separately, yet still always being within arm’s reach of their companion. 

Since they moved, their differences had been forgotten, however, with the introduction of their newest family member, their opposite personalities were as apparent as ever. Yang had noticed that Yin was much more passive with Morty than he felt he should be. Yang was much firmer. Young men needed discipline and rigidity. Yang reprimanded Morty the most often, trying to teach him discipline, preparing him for the future ahead. Despite that, even Yang couldn’t turn a blind eye to the concrete bond that Yin and Morty shared. A bond that even Yang, with all of his strength, couldn’t break. His tone and affect often hindered his ability to get very close to Morty. Looking back at the other Rick, Yang nodded slowly in acceptance of Yin’s disapproval.

Yin turned back to the painting of Flower Morty. After choosing small brush with the care that a surgeon would, Yin began to apply the small, final touches to his work. Yang watched Yin’s hand, carefully and delicately placing his brush exactly where he wanted it to be. Slowly bringing life to the canvas and paint. Yang stared at the brush, and followed the wood up to Yin’s nimble fingers up to his slender wrists. His skin looked so soft, Yang imagined brushing his lips across it. Yang wished that he could be Yin’s canvas. He wanted to feel the brush being guided by Yin’s spirited hands on his skin. He wanted to be turned into a beautiful masterpiece. One that only he, Yang’s secret love, could create.


End file.
